


Confessions By Firelight

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't allowed to take Grace "Trick-or-Treating" for the very first time, and isn't happy about it.  Steve comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions By Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an impromptu Halloween "Trick or Treat" celebration in my LJ.
> 
> NOTE: Set at the beginning of Season One.

It's Danny's first Halloween on the islands, and the first he was going to miss with Grace. Steve had been watching the man in the days leading up, and now that Halloween was here, Danny was practically unbearable to be around.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Steve says as he walks into the bullpen. Danny had just yelled at Kono for no reason, and Steve wanted to put an end to it. Walking up behind Danny, Steve grabs him by the shoulders, walking the man to the door.  
  
"Will you... Stop! Just  _stop it_ , Steven," Danny exclaims. Turning, Danny's face is pinched as he asks, "What? Are you kicking me  _out_  now?"  
  
"No.  _We're_  going," Steve says. "Right after you apologize."  
  
The vein in Danny's forehead seems to throb for a few beats before Danny lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, okay," he says, voice barely above a whisper. He turns to Kono, who's been staring at the pair since Steve started herding the man away, and says, "Hey, uhh..."  
  
"No problems, brah," she says with a smile on her face. "Mahalo."  
  
"Thanks," Danny says, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
  
Steve aims Danny for the door and is pushing him out of it when he calls over his shoulder, "We'll be back in a couple days. Let Chin know, okay?", hearing a "Will do, boss!" a beat later.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Steve refuses to tell Danny his plans, or anything about the next "couple of days," even after Danny protests that he's "Not packing a  _fucking thing_  until you tell me, McGarrett." Steve just shrugs, tossing some of Danny's clothes in a bag. When Danny refuses to budge, Steve tells him he's not above carrying the man to his truck.  
  
The staring contest lasts seventeen seconds.  
  
Danny gives Steve the silent treatment through the car ride over to the Navy base, barely raising an eyebrow when Steve ushers him into a chopper that's somehow already waiting for them; Steve had called in two favors so far, with one left to go.  
  
Landing after an hour flight, Danny finally speaks when they get out of the chopper (Steve agreeing to meet the pilot in 3 days time). "Where the hell  _are_  we?"  
  
Steve goes on to explain that they were on Ni'ihau, and were going to camp on the remote island - as long as the they were allowed. They hike into the main habitable area, where Steve's instantly recognized by the natives. And after a respectful discussion - in Hawaiian - with the island leadership (in which Danny complains when Steve motions toward him, calling him 'pupule' - Danny interrupting him, saying, "I  _know_  what that means, asshole,"), Steve pulls Danny by the shoulder, and the pair head off into the wilderness.

~*~*~  
  
Danny doesn't say much the first night, or even the next morning. But by afternoon, though, he's wound down enough, joining Steve for a swim to get out of the sun that's beating down on the pair, and helps Steve set a trap for that night's dinner (though he thoroughly refuses to help skin and gut the poor beast they manage to catch).  
  
Late that night, their campsite illuminated by the small campfire, Danny takes the flask Steve offers him, first sniffing the whisky, then taking a swig and enjoy the warm feeling it traces down his throat. Handing the flask back, he asks, "What're we doing here, Steve?"  
  
Shrugging, Steve pokes at the fire for a minute, then responds, "I dunno... I  _know_  you're not having the easiest time right now-"  
  
"I'm  _missing my daughter_ , Steven," Danny says. "She called me crying, saying Rachel and Step-Stan were going to take her this year, and that I  _couldn't_. This is the first time..." His voice trails off, only the sound of the crackling fire filling the area.  
  
"First time you didn't get to take her trick or treating?" Steve quietly asks.  
  
Danny just nods.  
  
"There'll be other times, Danny-"  
  
" _No_ ," Danny says, cutting Steve off, voice biting through the quietness. "It's..." After a heavy sigh, Danny says, "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Danny turns to face him, Steve feeling Danny's eyes studying him, as if Danny can see right into his soul. "Have you ever... I dunno -  _loved_  someone so unconditionally, that it causes you  _physical pain_  to see them hurt - that you can't be with them?"  
  
Nodding, Steve turns his gaze back to the fire, voice barely above the crackles as he says, "I have, Danno." After a beat, he turns to face Danny and says, "I  _have_."  
  
It takes Danny a second for the full weight of what Steve's confessing to hit him. When it does, Danny smiles for the first time that week, bumping shoulders with Steve a moment later.  
  
Steve tentatively starts reaching over to take Danny's hand, smiling when Danny beats him to the punch, entwining their fingers together. They sit that way, basking in the warmth of the fire with Danny leaning on Steve until the fire is just glowing embers. And later, Steve scoots his sleepingbag next to Danny's, and smiles when Danny reaches out for him in the darkness, pulling him close.


End file.
